The present invention relates to a speech synthesis apparatus for performing speech synthesis by using pitch marks, a control method for the apparatus, and a computer-readable memory.
Conventionally, processing that synchronizes with pitches has been performed as speech analysis/synthesis processing and the like. For example, in a PSOLA (Pitch Synchronous OverLap Adding) speech synthesis method, synthetic speech is obtained by adding one-pitch speech waveform element pieces in synchronism with pitches.
In this scheme, information (pitch mark) about the position of each pitch must be recorded concurrently with the storage of speech waveform data.
In the prior art described above, however, the size of a file on which pitch marks are recorded becomes undesirably large.